Imagine Song Contest 12
Riga, Latvia |Row 4 title = Winner |Row 4 info = "What You've Done To Me" Samantha Jade |Row 5 title = Timeline |Row 5 info = ◄ 11 file:ISC_Mini.png 13 ►}} ISC #12 was the twelfth edition of Imagine Song Contest which started on the 19th January. 49 users submitted an entry and there were 3 semi finals. Host city :For further information, see Riga is the capital and largest city of Latvia. With 696,618 inhabitants (January 2013), Riga is the largest city of the Baltic states and home to more than one third of Latvia's population. The city is an important seaport and a major industrial, commercial, cultural and financial centre of the Baltic Sea region. The city lies on the Gulf of Riga, at the mouth of the Daugava. Riga's territory covers 307.17 km2 (118.60 sq mi) and lies between 1 and 10 metres (3.3 and 33 ft) above sea level, on a flat and sandy plain. Riga was founded in 1201 and is a former Hanseatic League member. Riga's historical centre is a UNESCO World Heritage Site, noted for its Art Nouveau/Jugendstil architecture and 19th century wooden architecture. The city will be the European Capital of Culture in 2014, along with Umeå in Sweden. The city hosted the 2006 NATO Summit, the Eurovision Song Contest 2003 and the 2006 IIHF Men's World Ice Hockey Championships. It is home to the European Union's office of European Regulators for Electronic Communications (BEREC). Riga is served by Riga International Airport, the largest airport in the Baltic states. Riga is a member of Eurocities, the Union of the Baltic Cities (UBC) and Union of Capitals of the European Union (UCEU). Participants 'Returning artists' Ardian Bujupi previously participated in the second edition as a representative of Kosovo. David Guetta previously participated in the seventh edition as a representative of Trinidad & Tobago. Hadise previously participated in the third, fourth, fifth and sixth edition as a representative of Turkey. Í svörtum fötum previously participated in the tenth edition as a representative of Iceland. Inna previously participated in the seventh and tenth edition as a representative of Romania. Khaled previously participated in the sixth edition as a representative of Algeria. Lasgo previously participated in the first edition as a representative of Belgium. Medina previously participated in the fifth and eighth edition as a representative of Denmark. Mike Tompkins previously participated in the fifth edition as a representative of Canada. P!nk previously participated in the ninth edition as a representative of Ireland. Rassell & Sabīne Berezina previously participated in the fourth edition as a representative of Latvia. Tal previously participated in the sixth edition as a representative of France. Disqualifications In the first semi final, Monaco was disqualified as they did not vote on time. However even if Monaco did vote on time, they would not have qualified to the final. Results 'Semi-final 1' The first semi final had 16 entries. Only 8 countries qualified. 'Semi-final 2' The second semi final had 16 entries. Only 8 countries qualified. 'Semi-final 3' The third semi final had 16 entries. Only 8 countries qualified. 'Wildcards' Wildcard battles were introduced in the sixth edition of Imagine Song Contest. It was introduced to try and give underrated songs another chance at getting to the final. 'Final' This is a list of the songs that managed to get to the final and where they will run in the final recap. Map External links *Semi-final 1 recap *Semi-final 1 results *Semi-final 2 recap *Semi-final 2 results *Semi-final 3 recap *Semi-final 3 results *Wildcard battles *Wildcard battle results *Final recap *Final results Category:ISC Editions